planeta azul o planeta rojo?
by Sora Kurusugawa
Summary: Han pasado ya 6 años y en la cúpula "mayor" se realizara una fiesta para celebrar a la princesa "hija de Marte" querida por todas las personas,, tanto Layla Ashley como Speedy fueron invitados a la celebración y claro decidieron ir, sin embargo se encontraron con que la festejada ya no era una niña, era una chica atractiva y llamando la atención de todos y mas en Layla quien es...


**ADVERTENCIA: este fic es estrictamente YURI, por lo cual les pido que si este genero no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean y salgan de AQUÍ, la lectura no sera de su agrado si son homofobicos, la pareja yuri sera LAYLAxNEI, gracias por su comprensión **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Avenger lamentablemente no me pertenecen, solo son prestaditos para crear una realidad alterna que mi imaginación quiere empezar con la ayuda de mi inspiración y mi NO flojera **

**la historia va a estar situada obviamente en el planeta Marte, sin embargo la época es un estilo similar al te la tierra durante el feudalismo de la edad media, donde aparecerán reyes o en su defecto reinas, príncipes, princesas, (algún) infante o infanta,archiduques, duques, marqueses, condes, vizcondes, barones, si, quiere decir que habar apariciones de aristócratas, nobles, pro lo cual también habrán señores, burgueses, campesinos o trabajadores, sirvientes e inclusive esclavos (un tema delicado y no muy común en ese lugar). la diferencia en esta época a la edad media, es que la vida es multi-cultural, aun cuando se conservan tradiciones y características antiguas, de igual forma las ropas, las comidas, los lugares, las construcciones también son actuales y las personas son sofisticadas, es como imaginar que todas las personas viven en un mundo monárquico pero actualizado, vale eso es lo único que por ahora tengo que decirles lectores, así que comencemos **

**la pareja perfecta**

Layla-san, espera- llamo el castaño tras la chica de ojos azules cristalinos y atractivos que no detenía su andar- espere un momento por favor- el decidió detenerla del antebrazo derecho ganando una fría pero también amenazadora mirada por parte de la bella chica- tan solo dígame a donde planeas ir?- le pregunto el mirándola serio y un poco preocupado, hacia tiempo ya que la oji-azul no actuaba así con el, al notar que la chica no tenia alguna reacción y no tenia la intención de contestar decidió soltar a la chica, que volvió su mirada al frente y de nuevo comenzó su caminata sin rumbo alguno, después de caminar casi veinte minutos llegaron a unas montañas donde ella empezó a mover algunas rocas, el se acerco a ella con intención de ayudarla sin entender si quiera un poco el por que ella realizaba ese trabajo y menos por que se estaba comportando así- que hacemos?- pregunto el empezando a mover las rocas un poco pesadas, sin embargo ella guardo silencio aun prosiguiendo en su labor

eh, Layla-san, mira aquí- le llamo el castaño y ella volteo a verlo, el le enseño las telas que acababa de encontrar debajo de las rocas, ella se acerco a le y sostuvo en sus manos las telas, después las guardo en una mochila y acomodo nuevamente las rocas que antes había quitado, el chico la imito y así después de un rato terminaron y nuevamente empezaron la caminata-regresaremos?- ella lo ignoro, el cansado ya de intentar hablarle decidió callar en todo el camino y así fue hasta llegar a la vieja cabaña aislada, fría y oscura, ambos entraron y ella saco las telas de la mochila, termino desenvolviendo-las dejando ver un hermoso vestido rojo, muy elegante y con escotes muy bien diseñados y refinados- es un vestido?, es para Nei-cha?- pregunto el emocionado y alegre, el sabia perfectamente que aun cuando la oji-azul parecía ser una persona sin sentimientos, un tanto frívola e inclusive amargada era solo que ella aparentaba serlo, era una chica cerrada, se guardaba sus alegrías y tristezas, sus sentimientos eran de ella y nada mas de ella, tanto así que no los dejaba ver a flote ni un poco- verdad?- le pregunto acercándose a ella para ver así mejor el vestido, ella solo guardo silencio, y en una caja limpia y cuidada decidió guardar el vestido, lo acomodo con cuidado y procurando estuviera bien ordenado, luego con un pliego de papel-tela con diseño de hojas y flores cubrió completamente la caja, después guardo la caja forrada en una bolsa y se encamino directo a al salida- espera Layla-san planeas ir así con Nei-chan, en serio?- le pregunto el riendo y ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, miro su reflejo en el charco de agua que estaba debajo y fuera de la puerta, su ropa estaba sucia y desgastada, su capa estaba muy rota y raspada de distintas partes, aun cuando ella estaba limpia su ropa daba otro aspecto- ven conmigo Layla-san

que?- ella susurro la primera palabra haciendo sonreír al castaño que la había tomado de la mano para empezar a caminar o mejor dicho a correr, llegaron hasta el automóvil del moreno quien invito a subir a la chica, ella un poco dudosa subió, ambos fueron a una pequeña aldea que estaba muy cerca- imagine que pasaría algo similar, así que pedí que hicieran unas prendas con tus medidas, no son como las que traes puestas, pero seguro son cómodas y adecuadas para le momento- dijo el chico después de llegar frente a una pequeña casa, ambos abajaron del auto, una señora recibió la moreno feliz, el le dio una cierta cantidad de dinero y ella le mostró una bolsa, dejo que pasaran los dos y le extendió la bolsa a Layla, le informo donde estaba el vestidor, después de un rato salio la chica con un vestido negro, no muy ajustado pero se lograba pegar un poco a su cuerpo bien proporcionado, junto con unas zapatillas azules y abrigo un poco largo de color azul marino igual que sus zapatillas, ella tenia el cabello suelto y un poco desordenado un pobre moreno quedo con la boca abierta al ver a al chica de sus sueños tan distinta y a ala vez la misma, tan bella o aun mas de lo habitual

no quiero que babees mi nuevo tapete Speedy- se burlo la señora haciendo sonrojar al moreno que miraba de reojo a la oji-azul que no le daba importancia a la situación, mas bien estaba pensativa y parecía ser algo que le interesaba de verdad- se llama Layla, verdad?- la chica solo asintió, la señora la jalo de la mano hasta hacer que se sentara en una silla- planeas ver a alguien así?, mírate nada mas, que pensaría esa persona si viera que no te preocupaste por verte atractiva frente su presencia- le reclamo la anciana provocando un ligero sonrojo casi irreconocible, el moreno un poco molesto prefirió no darle mucha importancia al comentario de la anciana amiga de su tío- que te parece si recogemos tu cabello del lado derecho, hacemos un tape-tillo que pase de derecha a izquierda y vaya creciendo, todo tu cabello que vaya a la izquierda, tu cabello suelto y unas cuantas trenzas solo del lado izquierdo, tu fleco lo dejamos suelto para tener un estilo sencillo y fresco, que te parece?- le pregunto muy entusiasmada la anciana mientras la chica tenia una ceja alzada pues al parecer no había entendido nada de lo que le dijo la señora, ella solo musito un si con duda y el moreno estallo en risa, después de un rato la chica estaba ya preparada, el moreno traía puesto un traje de vestir negro un poco elegante pues por nada del mundo tenia la intención de llamar la atención de las personas, la anciana los despidió y ambos fueron rumbo a su destino, se detuvieron cerca donde Speedy compro un ramo de rosas blancas, y después de un rato llegaron por fin a la ceremonia, donde habían muchas personas alabando a Westa y a la "princesa de Marte", la "legitima princesa", la "hija de Marte", la "primer princesa", "hija de Westa" o hasta la "niña de rojo" eran los famosos apodos de Nei la primer humana nacida en marte, considerada una deidad, tan admirada, respetada, apreciada e idolatrada casi como la Diosa Westa, al percatarse de la presencia de Layla y de Speedy la Diosa Westa decidió darles la honorable bienvenida que según ella se merecían, todos recibieron con respeto a los jóvenes, que de inmediato caminaron junto a toros cuantos hombres, al parecer muy importantes el la ciudad central, en una de las cúpulas mas importante, tanto que se podría decir que era la mas importante, todos caminaron esperando apareciera la princesa, por fin la peli-rosa hizo su aparición con un vestido azul, largo, no era ajustado lo que daba un toque relajante, peor claro siempre elegante y hermoso

buen día a todos, gracias por venir- saludo la bella chica bajando las escaleras, llamando la atención de todos los presentes embobados con la belleza, ternura y evidente ingenuidad de la pequeña chica, en especial una oji-azul que no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni un momento- Shuhei-san que alegría verlo aquí- saludo la tierna chica con una sonrisa impecable a un joven casi 6 años mayor que ella, la mirada tierna y mirando directamente al joven, que le sonreía gallardamente, sin duda alguna ella y el hacían la una linda pareja

princesa, me daría el honor de tener el primer baile con usted?- le suplico el chico haciendo un ademan de inferioridad, sin embargo un chico de cabellera larga plateada recogida en una coleta, que le doblaba la edad con un traje ingles tradicional blanco, una corbata roja y rosa, unos zapatos de punta blancos, unos guantes igual blancos y por encima de la corbata y debajo del saco se distinguía un chaleco de color blanco con rayas rojas, era un chico muy atractivo y galante, sus ojos color ámbar, su sonrisa un poco engreída lo hacían ver superior, sin algún esfuerzo logro llegar a la peli-sora captando la atención de todos y la mirada

Inu, has llegado?, pensé que jamas vendrías- le dijo ella con alegría e ilusión en la mirada, corrió hacia el, y termino abrazándolo fuertemente, el la abrazo protectora mente y le susurro algo al oído, lo cual provoco murmullo en todas las personas, se separaron y después el se hinco de rodillas al suelo, agacho la mirada y extendió su mano hacia la pequeña chica, ella sin duda alguna acepto la invitación y así el caballero mas apuesto, indigno de bailar con la hija de Marte, fueron sin duda el centro de atención, esa era la pareja perfecta


End file.
